Starcatcher
by Star-tama
Summary: The story of Orion, a 14 year old from the island of Chios, as he gets wrapped up in the Pleaides Sister's family problems, and, eventually, falls in love with the youngest of them.


**Prolouge **

"Merope, how could you? Not just Merope, all of you! Maia, Electra, Asterope, Taygete, Alcyone, even you, Celaeno! You let her fall in love with that monster! Do you know what his parents did? That's right, they killed animals. He's the same-a great hunter, that will kill you, too!" Atlas thundered, "ARG!"

Pleione sighed. "Atlas, don't push yourself. They're just girls."

"Just girls?! They're half-titanesses! They're water nymphs! The youngest is 14, the oldest 23!" Aster stormed, "They aren't just girls!"

"Daddy, Merope can love who she wants!" Asterope said, grabbing a hold of her sister protectively. "Would you of still married Mum if she was a mere mortal?" The five other sisters nodded. Merope looked like she was about to cry, being so scared.

Maia added, "You'd be happier with Aethra, instead of Mum, anyway." Again, the other sisters, minus Merope, nodded.

"That is IT! Merope, you are banned from the heavens. Go wherever you please. Meet Orion, live at Chios forever, but you are banned from ever even seeing your sisters or your home again!"

"Daddy, no!" The sisters cried.

Pleione gripped her arm. "You've gone too far!"

**Chapter One**

"Orrrrioooon…" A voice called. "Help me?"

Orion opened his eyes. A pure white light shown where the stars should be, and the asters all rose to face it, as if they where curious to see what was happening. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind flew, making Orion almost tumble. The voice continued to whisper his name. "Who's calling?!" He demanded, more determined to see than anything else. "Show your face!"

"Orion, catch me?" By now, you could tell: A girl's voice, maybe around the teens? The light was getting closer, Orion finally realized. He was going to get crushed by whatever it is! The light got closer and closer, to the point where Orion had to squint, then even look away. Then, right when it hit the ground, the burst of white light turned into a slight golden glow, almost entirely hidden in the asters. "Ori…on."

"Ah!" Orion jumped out of his bed with a start, and looked out his window. It was pouring, with the occasional burst of light and boom. "Lightning? That's strange." He got out of his bed to get dressed, but not before hearing his dear younger cousin's voice. "Ori? What are you doing up? We have school tomorrow." The shape of an 8-year-old appeared in the doorway, holding his home-sewn teddy bear.

Orion smiled. "Glaucus, you shouldn't be up, either, you know."

Glaucus frowned and shook his head. "I don't wanna go to bed. Ariadne cries too much, Phaedra yells at her to keep quiet, Androgeus wets the bed, and Deucalion and Catrues hold conversations in their sleep!"

"Tell you what, Glaucus. If you don't say anything, you can sleep in

my bed 'til I come back." Orion walked out of the room, before Glaucus could respond. Not that he cared; he jumped under the covers of Orion's bed and fell asleep.

Quietly, Orion walked through the aster fields of Chios, looking for a faint glow. He sometimes found it, but then realized that they were only fireflies. He became so impatient, he was about to quit. Until, he saw it. A girl his age, her chest rising and falling as if she were sleeping. A pure, golden light shown from her, just as golden as her long, curled hair. When Orion got a closer look at her, he realized how pale she was. Was something wrong? Was she sick? He just stared at her, stupidly, unknowing what to do.

After seconds had passed, the girl opened her eyes. Alarmed, Orion jumped back. "Orion, you didn't catch me!" She said sadly. "You _are _a great hunter. You should be strong enough."

"Great hunter? That's not me! You've got the wrong Orion. I'm just some kid!" Orion scowled, then said, "…Say, who are you anyway?"

"I am Mer-Uhmn, Aster. Yes, my name is Aster."

Orion raised an eyebrow at the strange girl. "If you say so…And how did you know my name, exactly?"

She laughed, "Orion! How could I not know your name? You're talked about by every one of my sisters! Daddy says your danger, but even Maia -- Oh, I'm sorry. I'm rambling. But it's not big deal. At least I got here in one piece!"

Orion stared at her, baffled. "I have never met your 'Daddy' or your sisters, or Maia. Explain yourself, please."

"That'll take too long, silly." She got up and brushed herself off. "How is Pasiphae doing? Is she well?"

"Aunt Pasiphae? You know her, too? What's going on?"

"No more questions. I forbid you to say them anymore!" She said, laughing. "C'mon, Orion, show me to Pasiphae and Minos!"

"What?!" Orion's mouth dropped. But, tired as he was, was forced to bring her home.

"Aunt Phae! Uncle Minos! Somebody, um, wants to see you!" Orion called when he got home. Surprisingly, the sun was already coming up.

Pasiphae and Minos came down the stairs with their five children. Pasiphae let out a squeal, and ran and hugged Aster. "Oh my! How I've missed you! Minos, look!"

The man smiled, a look that made him seem like an old man. Orion knew better to think of him as that, as he had so much energy. "I see, Pasiphae. Now stop hugging her, or you'll suffocate her."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear." She stopped hugging, but still had Aster's arms. Aster whispered something in the aunt's ear, and the smile faded. "Oh, oh poor dear. I see. Don't worry, you're welcome here. I'll get Hermes right away." Another whisper. This time, Pasiphae looked straight at Orion. "Oh, alright. But why didn't you just…Oh? Alright. Fine. Do what you want." The aunt rolled her eyes, then shooed her off to Minos, and after, turned to Orion. "Are you okay with sharing your room with Aster for now?"

"What? I just met her, and…Why can't she stay in the kid's room?"

"Because there's five of them in there. Don't you think there's already too much of a party going on in that room, without someone as cheerful as Aster?"

"Okay, fine. She can stay in my room. Just as long as she's on the other side of the room."

"Alright! I'm tired," Aster said, "I'll go catch some much-needed Z's."

Orion followed, and, as soon as they got to the room, Aster had ran and hidden under the covers of his bed. A dainty finger was all that shown, and it pointed to the other side of the room, on the ground. "You sleep there."


End file.
